Taping Danger
by PicassoPenguin
Summary: When Henry first became Captain Man's sidekick, Ray made a video of him to show to Henry's parents in case something serious happened to Kid Danger. The video was never needed. Until now. And after it's played, things get a lot more complicated. Chenry shipped. Rated T because of serious injury.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Henry?" asked Ray.

Henry was still taking in how awesome the Man Cave was, turning in circles, but he quickly flipped to face his new boss.

"Uh, okay, so," Ray mumbled. He hated having this talk with a new sidekick. Henry, however, didn't need to know that Captain Man had ever had another sidekick. If Ray could help it, he would never know.

" Look, kid, you should know being a superhero is dangerous. "

Henry nodded enthusiastically. Ray hated it. Hated how excited the kid was for the danger he was about to be put through. Ray Manchester might be a rather childlike individual, but he still knew the risks of being a superhero. He was also still a responsible enough person to inform his new sidekick of the dangers.

"No offense, kid, but you're a well, a kid, a minor. I need you to make a decision about what to tell your family if you, well, um," Henry noticed how his hero was not talking his mouth off like usual. This must be serious. Meanwhile, Ray was berating himself. Spit it out, Ray! " Die. "

Henry nodded furiously again, before stopping short. "Wait, what?"

Ray sighed. The look as some of the excitement drained out of Henry's eyes was killing him.

"I'm indestructible, so I can't get hurt, and I make it look easy. But, kid, it's not. And you don't have any powers at all. You need to decide on a way to explain to your parents why you're gone if you do die. Not that that's likely. Either you can lie, say you ran away or committed suicide, or something like that, or you could tell them the truth. In video. Because you would be dead. It wouldn't matter anymore about keeping your identity a secret. Or you could still back out. But I'd have to wipe a few of your memories." All, actually, but that was another thing the kid didn't need to know.

Henry contemplated. He was pretty scared of this, now that he thought about it. But he put on a brave face. "Of course I won't back out, uh, sir, Captain Man, sir."

Ray groaned. "Oh, no, no, no, "he said. "Not down here, you don't. You'll blow my cover. Just Ray."

"Okay, Ray," answered Henry, getting more confident. " I want my parents to know that I was your sidekick, if I die. They can be proud knowing I went down doing something worth fighting for. "

Ray nodded sharply, proud. The kid had guts. "Okay, Sidekick, get your gum, we've got a video to make.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The video remained locked up on DVD in the Man Cave safe for years. There was never any need for it. Them everything went horribly wrong.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Charlotte was sitting looking at criminal files when she heard the tubes. " Hey, you guys, how'd it go? " she asked without turning around.

"Charlotte," croaked a voice painfully. Charlotte spun around. There was Ray, looking much more disheveled than usual, and Henry . . . She gasped.

He looked awful. He had a black eye, broken ribs from the look of it, and a bullet wound spewing dark blood right under his heart. His tube went up, and Henry collapsed into Ray's waiting arms, unconscious.

Charlotte screamed. " Hen! " She ran for him. Ray stopped her. "Look, kid, he's in a critical condition! We need Shuaz!"

Charlotte sprinted toward the elevator, hurried up it, burst through the back room's beaded curtain, pointed at a bewildered Jasper to GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW, ran through Junk n' Stuff and to the nearest park, where Shuaz could usually be found digging up worms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone stood in the Man Cave infirmary watching as Shuaz did his best to help Henry.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. Ray, who by now had shed his Captain Man uniform, shook his head.

"Don't want to talk about it," he replied gruffly.

Shuaz finished examining and bandaging Henry to the best of his ability, but didn't say a word.

"Well?" cried everyone in unison.

Shuaz turned to look at them with tear stained eyes. " He won't make it, " he choked. "There eas nothing I can do. I guess he has about 5 minutes tops."

Just then Henry started to moan.

Charlotte's heart was breaking. Henry was her best friend, and she had dared hope he would become more someday.

Jasper, of all people, noticed. He was losing a best friend too, and he noticed. One look was all it took.

"Everyone out," he said firmly, then a little embarrassedly pointed at Charlotte. " Leave the two of them alone for a sec. This is Henry's last chance at . . . whatever it is that boys and girls have in high school. And I bet Charlotte's too. "

Everyone murmured softly, like it was someone's funeral. Then Charlotte remembered that it was practically Henry's. All the others also noticed the loss in Charlotte's expression, and quietly exited.

Henry moaned again, and his eyes fluttered open. "Char?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hen." She did her best to hold back her tears in front of her friend. " You'll be alright. "

Henry struggled up a bit. "No, Char. I'm dieing. You can tell, I can tell, and I bet Shuaz could tell. Don't lie to me. But can I say something?"

Charlotte let the sobs out. "You're dieing," she finally agreed tearfully. "Say whatever you want. Do whatever you want."

Henry reached up his hand and weakly pulled her closer to him. " This sounds cheesy, especially right now, but I love you, Charlotte. "

And then he kissed her. It was soft, and gentle, and perfect. She returned it, and before long, both their faces were covered in tears.

Henry slowly pulled away. " I'm only sorry I didn't do it sooner. I chased after Chloe and Veronica and Bianca hoping to find . . . something. If I'd looked right in front of me, maybe we could have kissed more than once. "

"Well, just because you're dieing doesn't mean we can't do it one more time. Then we need to call in the others." She leaned in and kissed him again, this time fierce. Henry gasped. " I love you too, Hen. At least I can say I was your last kiss. " Henry gaped at her.

Charlotte quickly turned away to hide her blush. " Guys, come in! And hurry! Henry doesn't have much time left! "

Everyone rushed in.

"Okay, people, I have some things I want to say, so don't interrupt." Henry was being very calm for a dieing person.

"Ray, you first." Henry's boss turned, a panicked look frozen on his face. " You're like the older brother I never had. This is not your fault. I just wasn't fast enough. Which is kind of ironic." Henry laughed a little, but then stopped. It hurt. A lot. " I'm still glad I was your sidekick. It was worth it. Don't stop being Captain Man because of me. Get a new sidekick,even. "

Ray clenched his jaw at the idea of having ANYONE besides Henry as his sidekick. But then he slowly nodded.

Henry moved on. "Shuaz, it's not your fault either. No one could have done anything. We have the best equipment here. You did everything you could. Thank you.

Shuaz wiped tears from his eyes. "Goodbye, Henry."

"Jasper, you're my best friend, even if you're a bucketeer. I'll miss you wherever I'm going."

Jasper leaned down and gently hugged Henry. "I'll miss you, too," he choked. Then Jasper backed out of the way so Charlotte was in Henry's sight line.

Henry was running out of time. The shock was wearing off, and his chest was hurting more and more. There were black spots in front of his eyes, and the light was constantly getting dimmer.

"Char," he croaked. " I love you. Show . . . my family . . . the . . . tape. "

And the light faded from Henry's eyes.

Charlotte quietly sobbed, while Jasper wrapped his arm around her. Ray was just staring at the ceiling in shock. Then he looked down. " I'm going to finish the poor kid's final wish. Charlotte, where's the DVD?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Before long, they were all ready. Charlotte and Jasper would go over to Henry's house first, so that no one would suspect that they already knew of Henry's death, or knew anything about Captain Man. Henry's secret could be let out because he was dead, but no one else's could. Then Captain Man would come over and share the video, and the truth. Shuaz would stay at the Man Cave and watch over Henry's body. They all sadly left the room. Shuaz couldn't bring himself to change anything, but simply shut Henry's eyes and pulled the sheet over his chest. If Shuaz hadn't known better, Henry could have been asleep.

 **A/N Sorry, this is REALLY sappy; I had an idea but wasn't sure how to write it. Also, sorry, this isn't the next Shadowed Frost chapter. I'll work on that next, I promise! Please review, and flames are welcome. Just try to write the truth. There will be a second chapter about Henry's parents watching the tape. Also please tell me if you find any typos, because I typed this up on my tablet that has horrible spell check and autocorrect. And yes, I killed Henry. Wait, I did WHAT?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I forgot to mention that I do NOT own Henry Danger; it belongs to Nickelodeon. Shadowed Frost readers, I'm sorry, but this story is really working for me right now, and I am a very bad multi-tasker. I'll try to work on Shadowed Frost next! Also, my PM is disabled (parents), so if you have any questions, drop me a review! Because I can't PM anyone, I'm going to respond to reviews here.**

 **AC Thome: I hated writing Henry's death, but I bet you'll like this chapter a bit better. Enjoy!**

 **IBD Ninja: YOU LIKED THIS? You're my favorite Henry Danger fanfic writer! This made me SO happy, THANK YOU!**

 **IluvNinjaTNSFIYMDisneyNickGirl: I'm sorry! In real life I hate making people cry, but in Fanfiction I consider it a compliment! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter's ending better.**

 **90bonfire: I can't promise that this chapter won't be too, but the ending should sweeten it a bit.**

 **Thank you to all who followed, favorite and reviewed! Please mention any mistakes, and enjoy!**

Hearts heavy, Charlotte and Jasper headed to Henry's house. Stopping just before the door,they looked at each other. Each taking a deep breath, Jasper opened it, and they both walked in. That's how it was. They were both so close to Henry that they never even had to knock before coming in anymore. Charlotte wondered what would happen now that there was no Henry left to connect herself and Jasper to the Hart family.

"Hello, Jasper, Charlotte!" Mr. Hart was staring at the TV. " They 're doing a special on my favorite bridge, the Jandee bridge! "

"Hi, Mr. Hart." Even Jasper was having to put a lot of his energy into acting happy. And usually everyone else had to put their energy into keeping him down to earth.

"Is Henry around?" Charlotte asked, aching inside.

Mr. Hart stayed glued to the TV, but answered, " He's at work. They keep him for really long hours. I don't know when he will be home. "

'Never,' both Jasper and Charlotte thought simultaneously, but both say down on the couch next to Henry's dad, pretending to be interested in the stupid information about the Jandee Bridge. "Please hurry, Ray ," thought Charlotte, going crazy inside. Until the program was interrupted.

"Sorry to break into your _fascinating_ information on the history of the Jandee Bridge, Mary, but we have breaking news," said Head News Anchor Trent Overunder, rolling his eyes. Clearly, this news special was as boring to him as to Charlotte. Mary looked hurt, but allowed Trent to continue.

"According to our source, Kid Danger, Captain Man's sidekick and hero of Swellview, is . . Wait, Mary, are you reading this?"

" Yes, Trent, isn't it shocking how the Jandee Bridge is used by only 1,200 people a month? "

"No, Mary! How can you talk about bridges at a time like this!" Trent had finally exploded. He had made many jibes at Mary through the years, but had never lost it. There was a time for everything, Charlotte supposed. " Kid Danger is dead! "

"What!" Piper hurled down the stairs. "Kid Danger's dead? But . . .no, no, no, this isn't happening!" She pulled out her phone and began texting all the members of the Man Fans. " Get over here right now! Emergency meeting! "

"According to on sight witnesses, Kid Danger and Captain Man battled Dr. Minyak today, but Kid Danger was shot in the chest with a bullet that was meant for Captain Man. It appears that Dr. Minyak created a kind of ammunition that could penetrate even Captain Man's invincibility. He aimed the gun at Captain Man and fired, but Kid Danger, loyal to the end, leaped in front of the superhero. Captain Man went berserk after his sidekick was injured, and before long, Dr. Minyak and his assistant, Nurse Cohort were defeated. The crime-fighting duo disappeared, but our anonymous source claims that the teen died of injuries this afternoon." Trent shook his head sadly, having finally regained his temper. "It seems that our hero has taken his final bow."

Charlotte and Jasper were in shock. So that was how Henry had gone down. Defending Ray. No wonder Ray had felt so guilty; he felt responsible. Also, how had anyone found out that Henry had died? Wait. Shuaz!

" And now, a short word from our sponser. "

Piper's Fred Lobster commercial came on, but for once, she didn't seem concerned with seeing it all the way through. "No, no, no! Stupid TV! Give us more information about Kid Danger! Who cares about lobsters at a time like this?" Piper practically screamed. "Why aren't any of the Man Fans here yet?"

Uh-oh. Jasper and Charlotte shared a look. If the entire Captain Man Fan Club was at the Harts' home, they'd never get a chance to show that video to Henry's family.

"Hey, Piper? Why don't you have all the Man Fans make something in honor of Kid Danger, and then come over tomorrow? You can do a memorial."

Piper looked at Charlotte with surprise, but then nodded. " I didn't take you for a Man Fan, Charlotte, but that's a really good idea. You should join. "

"Thanks."

Piper got out her phone again, and began a whole new slue of texts.

Jasper and Charlotte shared a sigh of relief.

There was a knock at the door.

'Here it comes,' thought Jasper, bracing himself.

"I'll get it," said Charlotte, also preparing for an upcoming couple of heartbreaking hours.

She headed towards the door, but Piper beat her to it.

"It's probably just some stupid Man Fan who didn't get my text," she said, annoyed, and yanked the door open.

"Captain Man!"

Ray didn't have his signature grin in place. "Hello, Miss Hart, I need to speak to your family."

" Of course! " Piper stepped out of the doorway. "Come in!"

Mr. Hart looked up as Captain Man entered his home. He didn't like the hero quite as much after the whole episode where Captain Man had tried to replace him as man of the house. However, he was still an amazing superhero.

"Welcome! What brings you here?" he asked.

Then Piper jumped in. "Is Kid Danger really dead?"

Ray sighed, and slowly answered, "Yes."

Piper looked devastated for a second, but then she took control.

"That's why you're here, right? As president of the Man Fans . . ."

" Actually, I'm here about something that concerns your entire family. Could you gather them all here, please? I have a video I need to show you. "

"Got it." Piper turned and shouted, " Mom! Captain Man is here; he needs to show us something. "

Mrs. Hart hurried down the stairs, fluffing her hair as she went. "Hello, Captain Man! What brings you here?"

For once, Ray wasn't in the mood for flirting. "Mrs. Hart, you probably haven't seen the news. My sidekick, Kid Danger, is dead."

Gasping, Mrs. Hart covered her hand with her mouth.

"Which brings me to this." Ray held up a DVD. " I need to show you this. It'll probably come as a bit of a shock, so you should probably sit down.

The family, plus Charlotte and Jasper, sat down around the couch while Ray inserted the DVD.

The TV brightened, and they all saw a 4 years younger Henry sitting in the Man Cave.

Piper put the pieces together first. "Wait, isn't that the Man Cave?"

" Hello, Mom, Dad, Piper, and probably Jasper and Charlotte, " said the video Henry. "If you're watching this right now, then I'm probably dead."

The Hart family all gasped. Charlotte couldn't believe how much this hurt, and also how good it felt to see a talking, alive, Henry. She mentally curled in upon herself.

"You see, I've got this really dangerous job. But instead of telling you, I'm going to show you. I'm going to blow a bubble." He pulled his tube of bubble gum out of his pocket.

" What? " Mr. Hart asked, puzzled.

"I'm going to blow your mind." Henry popped the gum into his mouth, chewed, and blew. He turned into Kid Danger.

"Wait, what? My brother is Kid Danger! I have a crush on Kid Danger . . . and my brother! Ew!" Piper paused. " Wait. Kid Danger is dead . . . "

Mrs. Hart, having reached the same conclusion, was sobbing hysterically into Mr. Hart's shoulder. He was simply staring at the screen, adding two plus two, but not wanting to get four.

Henry, having paused a moment for dramatic effect ('Same old Henry,' thought Charlotte,), continued. " Yeah, I'm Kid Danger. So, Captain Man had probably already told you that Kid Danger is dead, so you 've most likely figured out that I am now dead. I made this video when I first became Captain Man's sidekick when I was 13 , and I have no idea when you are watching it. Hopefully never. But you are watching it, and I'm so sorry. At least you can take comfort in the fact that I died doing something worth fighting for." Henry paused again. "At least, I hope so. For all I know, I die choking on a chili cheeseburger in the Man Cave. Please, not the cheeseburger. Please, NOT the cheeseburger. Anyway, I just want to say I love you, Mom, Dad, Piper, Jasper, R- uh, Captain Man and Charlotte. . . Um, Kid Danger and Henry Hart out, for good I guess."

And the screen went black.

"Henry. HENRY was Kid Danger this whole time! He never did seem to be around whenever Kid Danger came to our house. And that time I caught him sneaking out . . . And that time I mysteriously blacked out both at Halloween and when the Game Shakers came to stay . . . It all adds up!" Piper was beside herself. Her favorite celebrity and her crush had been living right here this whole time! " But that means. . . "

Mrs. Hart couldn't stop crying. "Henry's dead!" she sobbed. " My son is gone!"

Mr. Hart was staring at the floor, but then he turned to look at Charlotte and Jasper. They were both bleakly looking around at the room that Henry would never come home to again. It had been so hard to watch the video for them; it was like losing Henry all over again.

"You two are taking this pretty well, considering you are. . . were his best friends."

Charlotte and Jasper both opened their mouths guiltily, but were saved from that awkward conversion by the ring of Ray's phone. He looked at it, and it was Shuaz.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hart, I need to take this call, but afterwards, I will answer your questions."

He answered the phone reluctantly. "What is it, Shuaz?"

"Henry is alive!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N Merry Christmas! I have limited time, so I'm not going to respond to reviews, but I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! Also, any misspellings in Shwaz's dialog are supposed to be accent, but I'm really bad at it! Sorry I kept you waiting so long. Enjoy!**

Henry, alive? No. It couldn't be. Ray felt his heart rising against his will. He tried to shove it down. He couldn't afford to have his hopes crushed again. But they tried to anyway.

"Ray?" Oops. Shwaz **(A. N. I just realized I have been spelling Shwaz's name wrong up until now. Sorry! If anyone noticed other errors, please let me know. Thanks!)** was still on the phone.

" We'll be there in a minute, Shwaz. Explain later. Also, expect Henry's parents, sister,band Charlotte and Jasper. "In his head, Ray prayed, "Please let Henry be alive. Dear God, please let Henry be alive."

"In the Man Cave? Are you sure p, Ray? " asked Shwaz. " That means either telling them everything, wiping their brains, or kielling them. "

Ray heard a weak yell in the background. "We are not doing those last two!" It was Henry. Henry was alive!

" Talk to you later, Shwaz. We'll figure it out then. But right now, I think Henry's family deserves to see him, and he can't be moved. " Ray hung up and turned to the Hart family. Mrs. Hart was still crying, and Mr. Hart had started to as well. At the moment, the entire family, plus Charlotte and Jasper, we're in a giant hug, sobbing.

Ray couldn't help but feel a little sad. He'd never had family like that. The closest thing he'd ever had to family was the girls he flirted with, and Shwaz, Charlotte, Jasper and . . . Henry!

Ray hurriedly walked over to the huddle, and nervously interrupted. "Mr. and Mrs. Hart, it turns out that somehow, Henry miraculously survived! My . . . lackey has just called and informed me that he is awake.

Siren (Mrs. Hart) shot him a murderous glare, made even more terrifying with her bloodshot eyes, red from crying. " Why did you say he was dead then? "

Ray took an involuntary step back. Who knew that such a gorgeous lady could make such a scary glare? "You see, ma'am, until a couple of minutes ago, I thought Henry was dead. He somehow recovered since I left the Man Cave."

Mrs. Hart stuck her finger Ray's chest. "You take me to my son's bedside this instant, um, Captain Man," she demanded.

" Yes, ma'am! " he fake saluted. " Everyone can come to the Man Cave. Let's go. I brought the Man Van. "

All the excitement finally got to Piper. Her brother was Kid Danger. Henry had been dead and was alive again. She was going to the Man Cave, in the Man Van, for the SECOND TIME! She was out for the count. Piper collapsed into Ray's arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a short trip to Junk-n-Stuff, and scary but quick ride down the elevator, Piper joined Henry in one of the infirmary beds. However, Henry's eyes were open, albeit tired looking, and he was talking. Which, in and of itself was miraculous. Normally, people who had come back from the dead were not alive, talking about their ordeal an hour later.

Mrs. Hart ran straight to Henry. "Oh, baby!"

"Uh, Mom, thanks. But you're kind of hurting me," Henry groaned around his mom's arms, which were wrapped around him. "Also, this is kind of embarrassing."

As soon as he mentioned it hurting, she let go. As soon as he said it was embarrassing, she grabbed hold again.

"Henry Hart, don't you dare ever die on me ever again!" Siren lectured him. Jake (Mr. Hart) was quietly sobbing on the edge of the bed.. "And how come you never told us you were Captain Man's sidekick?"

"I am so sorry, Mom, I would have told you if I could've, but I was sworn to secrecy. You too, Dad. And Piper. . . Wait, why is my little sister out cold?"

Shwaz was busy examining Piper. "Just a seaystem overload. She weil be fine."

Jasper and Charlotte held back, feeling that Henry deserved time with his family. Mr. and Mrs. Hart didn't seem to see it that way, though. Maybe they just saw the two as family. "Charlotte, Jasper, get over here!" Mrs. Hart called. That was all they needed to hear. Before long, everyone was in another group hug. Except this was in pure joy, not sadness. And this time, Henry was here.

Slowly, everyone broke apart. "So, how in the world did Henry survive?" Charlotte questioned Shwaz, asking the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Weal, the bullet that almost keiled Henry was meant for Ray. Buot Ray is indestructible. The bullet would haf to be speacial," explained Shwaz. "The bullet was coated ein jolly beetle tears."

Half the room gasped. Half the room asked, "What?" Piper snored on.

Ray took over. "Jolly beetles are the happiest bugs on earth. Their tears, however, break down molecular density. Which is what makes me indestructible. So If that bullet had hit me, the jolly beetle tears coating would have caused the bullet to penetrate, killing me. But Henry jumped in the way." He looked at Henry. " I never thanked you for that, by the way. "

Henry nodded. "The thing is, jolly beetle tears only break down extremely high molecular density. They build up low molecular density. Basically, they even out molecular density."

Everyone stared at him. Henry had never been a science orientated person.

"What? I was stuck here with Shwaz for half an hour."

" Anyway, " Shwaz continued, " when Henry was injured, that area has a low molecular density. The bullet had gone straight through, but it had left some beetle tear residue behind. Thes eis what healed Henry. I was stupid. I did not check the heart moniter to see eif it had flatlined. When it seemed Henry had died, it was simply that the tears has knocked him out for wheile fixing hiem. He came back to consciousness about 10 mienutes after you left. "

"I'm fine now," Henry added. He pulled up his shirt to show where the bullet wound had been. It was gone, only leaving a large scar, that was slowly disappearing before their eyes. "I feel okay, just really weak. Char, do you think you could fill in for me?"

Ray froze. The Harts. They knew too much. They knew Henry was Kid Danger, and now he was alive, so it did matter! They knew about the entrance to the Man Cave, and before long, they'd probably figure out that Way was Captain Man. If they figured that out, it probably wouldn't be long before they knew that Charlotte and Jasper were in on all of this. They couldn't know. He had been so stupid! Too caught up in the fact of Henry's life to think about what he was doing! He had to fix this.

Ray couldn't give everyone in this family jobs at Junk-n-Stuff. He certainly couldn't kill them. That left only one option. He sneaked out of the room. Everyone else was too busy filling each other in to notice.

Before long, he sneaked back in. Only this time, he was holding the memory wiper. Ray went over to Piper first, who was still unconscious. Henry was not going to like this one bit. He pointed the gun at Piper.

Shwaz had the worst timing. He turned to check on Piper at that exact moment.

"Ray? That wiel not help the liettle girl feel better."

"Darn it, Shwaz!" Ray quickly pulled the trigger , and green mist seemed to be pulled from Piper's brain.

Henry, Jasper and Charlotte were too shocked to speak. Siren and Jake, however, had no idea what had just happened.

"What did you do to our daughter?" asked Mr. Hart, confused. He had never seen green mist come out of anyone's head before. Swiftly, Ray swivled, pointed at Mr. Hart, and fired. Jake collapsed, and green mist came from his head as well. This left only Mrs. Hart.

"I'm awfully sorry about this, Mrs. Hart." Ray turned once more, aimed and fired.

It happened in slow motion. Charlotte leaped in front of Mrs. Hart, shouting, "NOOOOOOO!"

Ray tried to halt the gun, but he couldn't. So he flipped it around.

In two seconds, Captain Man's memories were no more than green mist. He collapsed on the infirmary floor.

Shwaz, ever curious, picked it up. And accidentally fired on Mrs. Hart. She was out for the count.

Henry, Jasper and Charlott stared at each other, then all three let out identical screams.

Shwaz slowly backed out of the room. "I go and eat worms now. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow! I'm sorry I was away for so long! I'm suprised how well this story was recieved! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

Henry immediately quit screaming. Instead, he clutched his chest, groaning in pain. For a moment, he had forgotten about his ribs. It hurt to simply breathe deeply, so screaming? A horrible idea.

Charlotte, being her sensible self, also stopped scraming, and ran over to help Henry. After she had helped him lean back into the pillows, she gently took his hand.

"Char?" Henry whispered, "Is now really the time?"

"Oh! I was just getting at this!"

Charlotte held up Henry's watch, which she had taken off his wrist, carefully avoiding the IV inserted in his slid it onto her own wrist. Then she turned back to the others in the room.

Piper was still unconscious, but Mr. and Mrs. Hart were on the floor, looking very dazed, and Ray had begun to crawl around, muttering nonsense. Jasper was still screaming. With a heavy heart, Charlotte turned the watch toward Captain Man.

Henry interrupted her concentration. "Stun is red, kill is green," he told her, this time being careful to enunciate softly and carefully. Then he paused and cocked his head. "Or was it the other way around?"

Charlothe shook her head, an ounce of oomph returning to her voice. "It says right here, Henry! It's labled! Honestly," she added under her sent out three bolts of energy that knocked all the adults unconscious. Then she went over to Jasper, who appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Jasper!" Charlotte snapped her fingers in front of his face. Jasper did not calm down. In fact, he did nothing at all, except slump to the floor. He had fainted.

Now it was just Charlotte and Henry, alone in a room of unconscious people.

Charlotte was about to run out of the room to go get Bork, but she stopped when she took a glance at Henry. Silent tears has begun to slip down his face. Honestly, the whole situation had barely sunk in to him until this moment. He had just lost his parents, sister and mentor all in a matter of minutes, just after he had almost died! Charlotte walked over to his hospital bed and sat down on the end. She and Henry just looked at each other for a while, taking comfort in each other's company. But that could only last so long. And even despite the situation, Henry was beginning to remember some of the things that had happened a couple of hours ago. Something with Charlotte . . . Kissing him? Had it been a hallucination? He's been barely conscious, barely alive. . .

Henry shook his head to clear it, and immediately winced. Now was not the time for these thoughts. He could worry about them later. When things were not so desperate, if there ever was such a time.

Henry looked to Charlotte. "Would you go get Schwaz and Bork?" he asked. " Someone should probably check my vitals, and also take care of my family and Ray. Maybe Schwaz can figure something out to restore their , someone should get Jasper up and awake"

Charlotte got up regretfully. Her head was also full of all the stuff she and Henry had shared with each other a couple of hours before, but she felt selfish just thinking of such things after so much had been lost. So she shoved the thoughts aside and headed over to Jasper.

"Jasper, wake up!" Charlotte knelt to the ground and gently shook him. Nothing happened.

"JASPER, WAKE UP!" Still no response.

This time, Charlotte changed tactics. " Oh, boy, they're having a huge sale at the Bucket Hut!"

Jasper shot up into a sitting position, opened his eyes and said,"What's going on?"

Henry would have laughed it it didn't hurt so much. Physically and mentally.

Jasper's face paled as he remembered the events of the last couple minutes. "Please tell me I'm remembering a nightmare." Then he noticed the bodies on the ground. "Nope. Real. Definitely real."

Henry was beginning to feel dizzy. "Charlotte, please go get Schwaz NOW."

Charlotte got up off the floor and ran out of the infirmary. She found Schwaz hiding under his work bench in the main room of the Man Cave. She pulled him out by the ankles.

"Owie, owie, owie!" Schwaz yelled as he was yanked from his hiding place. "That thingie with ze memory wipe whaz not my fault! "

Charlotte loved Schwaz like he was family, but right now she was fed up. It felt like the only thing the adults here were capable of doing was cowering, while the kids were faced with the brunt of the situation.

Schwaz felt like crawling back under the work bench when he saw the fire in Charlotte's eyes. She grabbed his shirt by the collar. When she spoke, her voice was like ice.

"You are going to go into the infirmary and check Henry's vitals. He just almost DIED, and all you can do is cower under a table!" Charlotte knew that Schwaz had already done a lot for Henry, but right now she was too angry to care. Schwaz just stared at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Charlotte let go of him. " Go! "

Schwaz went scuttling off.

When she found Bork (in the fridge), she sent him to the infirmary also, to get Mr. and Mrs. Hart and Ray into beds, and to help Schwaz with anything he needed. Charlotre also sent back Henry's watch with Bork, so if anyone woke up, they could be stunned again until the team figured out what to do.

Schwaz was busy taking a look at Henry. After a long examination, with a lot of Hmms, and Ah Ha!s, Schwaz told Henry and an anxious Jasper that Henry's ribs would need to be set and rebandaged.

"I am not ze person to do that. Henry will need to go to ze doctor."

Jasper ran off to find to Charlotte, the most responsible person left in the Man Cave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charlotte, meanwhile, was talking to her mom on the phone.

"Hey, Mom, I was wondering whether I could sleep over at Henry's tonight. Jasper is going to be there too." Charlotte didn't know for sure whether Jasper could, in fact, stay the night, but his mom was usually pretty lax, and let him do anything. "Henry's mom called Henry and told him to ask. I'd just walk home and get some clothes, and then walk to Henry's."

"Well, honey, if you're sure it's okay with Henry's mom. . . I think I'll just call Siren"

Charlotte quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Well . . . Henry said she's shopping right now, getting some snacks. But you could probably text her!" Perfect. 's phone was in her pocket.

"Actually, that sounds fine, Charlotte. After all, you've known Henry and Jasper forever, and I trust Mrs. Hart. "

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Oh, and honey, have you seen the news? It's really bad. Kid Danger is presumed dead!"

Charlotte didn't have much energy to fake anything. "That's horrible, Mom. What happened?"

"Something involving Dr. Minyack! And. . . Oh, no! "

"What happened?!" Charlotte asked anxiously. She couldn't take any more tradegy today, especially in her own home.

"I just turned on the TV, and Dr. Minyack and Nurse Cohort was just spotted escaping from the Swellview Bank after they robbed it! And neither Capain Man or Kid Danger have been sighted since their shoot out with Dr. Minyack this afternoon! Can Ray drive you home, and to Henry's? I'd feel better knowing you wereI'd walking. "

Charlotte almost dropped her phone. "Mom, something just came up at work, can I call you back?"

Barely hearing her mom's goodbye, Charlotte ended the call and slumped to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm ba-aack! After over a year, I know. My only excuse is that life got busy. I know, an incredibly lame excuse. (Actually, I started theatre, so I do have an excuse. It's fun, but it takes up a lot of time!) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the awesome IBDNinja. Your reviews make me want to keep this story going! Thanks!**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

Charlotte sat there, crying her eyes out. This was worse than the volcano, worse than Drex, worse than time-traveling Drex! The whole situation was worse than anything the team had ever encountered. The thing was, out of everything they had been through, Charlotte had kept her head up. Okay, she might have yelled or eaten too much junk food or kneed Schwoz in the patootie, but she'd never broken down like this. And even if she'd shed a few tears, she'd had Henry's shoulder to do it on. But now, Charlotte was the adult. She wouldn't burden anyone else.

However, even sort-of adults need to cry every now and then, though, so a few moments later, when Charlotte's alert-necklace beeped, it took her a few seconds to take her mind off her crying and hear the noise.

"Criminal alert! Criminal alert!"

The alert bands had been Charlotte's idea. A few months before, the Man Cave's power had gone out. Along with the loss of Bork's collection of rare pickles (the fridge had turned off with everything else), the Man Team, as Ray insisted on calling them, had also missed a Jeff attack on the local bakery. Partly because all newsfeeds and phone connection in the Man Cave was down. Partly because the team realized that all entrances and exits in the Man Cave required electricity. (Eventually Jasper had been convinced to climb through the air vents to find help. This was a stupid idea because who could help without finding out where the Man Cave was and requiring mind wiping? Ray knew that, he just enjoyed ordering Jasper to do things. Thankfully the electricity went on before Jasper had crawled to the top floor.) This security error was quickly fixed after the incident. Admittedly, Jeff wasn't much of a threat. Captain Man and Kid Danger found him with his backpack full of donuts while trying to haul away the giant donut shaped bakery sign. Apparently, Jeff was convinced it was a real donut. The large plaster figure had _**teeth marks**_ in it.

Anyway. The crime fighting duo hauled Jeff off to jail, but when they got back to the Man Cave, Ray made the mistake of blaming Charlotte for not watching the newsfeeds.

Now, Charlotte was tired of having to watch the news all the time, and after all it wasn't her fault the power went out, so you can guess how well this conversation went.

"Charlotte, why weren't you watching the newsfeeds! After all, that's your small, minimal job on this tea. . .agh!"

Let's just say Captain Man regretted teaching Charlotte martial arts to defend herself against Bysh Bilsky. Sure, he was indestructible, but being put into a headlock by a 16-year-old girl is embarrassing by any guy's standards.

Anyway, after that, Charlotte helped Schwoz create alarms that automatically warned all members of the Man Team whenever a criminal was spotted. Put into bands or necklaces, everyone had one. Now she flipped the necklace's single red gem up, showing the screen beneath it. Scrolling repeatedly across it were the words:

 _DoctorMinyak+NurseCohortescapedfromSwellviewPrison/spottedrobbingSwellviewBank5:34pmDoctorMinyak+NurseCohortescapedfrom. . ._

Charlotte wiped her eyes, shook her head and began to stand up. They had to do something. . .

Jasper picked this moment to rush into the central room. He noted Charlotte on the floor. Any tact he'd picked up earlier when Henry was "dying" had quickly been lost.

"Charlotte, why are your eyes red? Are you coming down with something?"

Charlotte picked herself up off the floor, meanwhile pulling her hand down her face while sighing. Self-pity time was over. "No, Jasper, of course not. What is it?"

Jasper shook his head in despair. "Schwoz say Henry needs a doctor NOW. Schwoz isn't a licensed doctor, and he's really not sure what he's doing. Especially for those ribs. Also, have you checked your alert band lately?"

Charlotte groaned. "Where are we gonna find a doctor who won't spill Henry's secret? His injuries are exactly the same a s Kid Danger's; someone will get suspicious. Also, yes, the team needs to talk about how to handle the Minyak threat. Henry and Ray are out of the equation. Really we all just need to talk."

The pair headed out of the central area through the hall behind the tubes, which led to the infirmary. When they reached the infirmary, they found Bork just putting Ray into his bed. Luckily, the infirmary had enough beds for everyone. There was one each for all of the team, Schwoz, Charlotte, Henry, Jasper, Bork and Laylani (Actually, the last one was for Ray, but he refused to admit it, he was INDESTRUCTIBLE, after all.) Now five of these six beds were taken. Actually, five of the seven.

One other bed sat in a corner, where it had been pushed to the side when Gooch had disappeared. He had vanished after a fight with a street gang in which Henry had been badly injured. He'd simply packed up and left with no explanation. The team had tried to track him down, but he had used the little tech skill he had to make himself vanish. No one knew why. (Schwoz claimed that Gooch had felt threatened by his manliness. Yeah right.)

Schwoz stood in front of the row of beds, prepared to stun any of those memory-wiped if they showed signs of waking.

Wearily, Charlotte noticed Henry, who was fast asleep, a little drool falling from his mouth. Her lips unexplainably turned upward.

Then she became businesslike once more, and walked over to Schwoz.

"Do you know whether stunning them repeatedly will hurt them?" she asked the little man.

Meanwhile, she was listing all the problems that needed to be dealt with in her head.

- _Defeat Minyak_

 _-Convince everyone Swellveiw is still protected by superheroes_

 _-Get Henry to doctor- don't reveal his identity_

 _-Figure out way to help memory wipe victims_

It was a long list.

 _-Figure out whether Henry meant what he said when we kissed, or if he was just delusional_

Wait, what was that doing on the list? That wasn't a priority!

But something inside Charlotte rebelled. The heart sometimes makes its own priorities.

Meanwhile, Schwoz answered her question.

"Weeeeeeell," he looked guilty. "Nooooooo. . . . "

Charlotte shook her head with frustration. She didn't know what to do. The team couldn't hurt Henry's family or Ray, but they couldn't leave them to crawl around the Man Cave either.

"OK, Schwoz, keep them sedated for 24 hours, but after that, we need to figure out something else."

 _-Figure out something else before idiot clueless people wake up_

Schwoz nodded quickly and turned away from Charlotte. He was still scared of her after she lost her temper.

Jasper went over and gently touched Henry's shoulder. The teen woke with a shake, and then cried out in pain. His broken ribs were unwrapped, and he hadn't received pain medication except for Ibuprofen. Schwoz, a little more advanced at doctoring than the rest of them, was afraid to do anything wrong, and so had mostly left the boy alone. Before, as Henry was dying, he'd been bolstered by fear of the boy dying, knowing if he did nothing, the kid wouldn't live. Now Schwoz was afraid if he did anything, the kid might get worse again.

Henry looked around tiredly, shifted in bed, and winced.

Charlotte anxiously asked, "How's your head feel, Henry?"

"Feels. . .not so good." Henry groaned.

Charlotte hurried over to him. She gasped.

Both of Henry's blacked eyes were turning even darker colors. A large lump showed on his head, through his hair. His arms were covered in bruises.

"Schwoz!"

Schwoz promptly scurried toward the exit.

"No, Schwoz, you're not in trouble, just get over here!"

The little man reluctantly tiptoed over.

"What ees eet, Charlotte?"

The girl shook her head worriedly. "Hen looks so much worse! What happened? He was up and talking to us only half an hour ago!"

Schwoz's eyes glinted in that madman way of his. "Theese jolly beetle tearz, zhey must have healing properties! I muzt have samples!"

Charlotte shook him. "Focus, Schwoz! If they have healing qualities, does that mean they'll fix Henry? We don't need a doctor?"

Maybe this worst problem would solve itself!

But Schwoz shook his head. "No, zhe effects are wearing off. Apparently zhey don't last."

Charlotte's heart thudded back to earth, and then shattered when Henry promptly passed out after this diagnosis.

What could she do? She refused to lose Henry TWICE in twenty-four hours!

Jasper glared at the ceiling.

"What could possibly make this day worse?"

The sound of the elevator descending brought everyone to their senses.

Schwoz, Charlotte and Jasper raced toward the central room of the Man Cave. Everyone on the Man Team was already there! Who could it possibly be?

Jasper's head brought up worse and worse images. The Toddler. . .Doctor Minyak. . .Drex!

They stopped in front of the elevator door, each dropping into a defensive stance. (Charlotte into a martial arts crouch, Jasper and Schwoz each with one leg in the air, their hands in front of their faces, and quietly screaming).

The elevator door slowly opened, a familiar face stood before them, and three mouths dropped.

"Gooch!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Gooch looked similar to when he'd vanished four years before, but those four years seemed to have been ten years if you looked at him. His beard was as pointy as ever, but it was filled with grey even more than before. Grey streaks further filled his hair, his white lab coat hung limply on his gaunt frame, and his eyes had circles under them. They were also watering. His hands, clutching cases of what appeared to be medical equipment, shook violently, causing glass to clink.

Shaking even more than his hands was his voice.

"Is. . .Henry? Is . . .is he really. . .really dead?"

Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz stared.

Jasper, especially, looked confused. "You used to keep shop up in Junk 'n Stuff. . .

Gooch ignored him, turning to Charlotte, his face paling even more. "You didn't answer the question. Henry?"

Jasper loyally spoke for his friend. "He's fine!"

Charlotte's voice held more anxiety. "He's alive."

And of course, Schwoz expressed his opinion just like the ray of sunshine he was. "For now, anywhay."

Gooch's shoulders relaxed. "He is alive. I'm not too late. Take me to him."

Charlotte stepped in front of the older man as he stepped toward the hallway toward the infirmary. She felt seriously relieved that a real adult had shown up. ( Yes, Gooch could be strange, but not Schwoz strange. Not eats worms, creates his own diseases, bathes with his pet pig strange.) But she was also suspicious. Gooch had been gone so long. How could she trust him? "Hold up. No offense Gooch, but what are you doing here? You disappear for four years only to show up now? Of all timing? How do we even know its you?"

Gooch looked her in the face. "My name is Gooba Gooch, I have a pet Venus Fly Trap named Omar, and a nephew named Bengji. Your name is Charlotte Bolton, you joined Ray (alias Captain Man) and his team, myself and Henry, after helping us track down the Phone Shark. Ray then insisted that you get a pickle out of a jar Bork power-screwed shut to prove your worthiness. You promptly broke the jar and gave Ray the pickle."

He set the medical equipment on a table, then wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Are you satisfied, Miss Charlotte?"

Charlotte put her hands on her hips, getting back some of her usual sassiness for a moment. "Well, my parents got divorced, so it's Charlotte Page now, and I think I did all the tracking in the Phone Shark case, but otherwise, fine. Where have you been?"

Schwoz jostled in front of Charlotte. "Yah, what are you doing back?"

Charlotte glared at the little man, but Gooch seemed unphased. "If Henry is hurt, and I assume he is, I must see him. I'll fill you in as we go. "

He pointed to Jasper. "Jasper, help me carry these things, please."

Jasper looked confused that this strange man knew his name, but then shrugged and picked up some of the equipment Gooch had set on the table. Along with some medical equipment, there was also a suitcase and Omar in his pot. The plant snapped at Jasper and he gaped, almost dropping the precious plant.

" That plant! It. . .it just, "

Omar belched, and Jasper swore that the plant was giving him a smug look.

Gooch didn't notice, or he chose to not to. He walked with Charlotte toward the infirmary. "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I. . .when Henry joined the team, suddenly the team was no longer indestructible. I 'd been used to not having to worry, with only Ray. And then Henry got seriously hurt in a fight. And as soon as I knew he was okay, I just couldn't handle the thought that he could get seriously injured and none of us could help him."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "So you ditched him instead."

"No," Gooch shook his head. " I ditched him for medical school. "

Charlotte's eyes widened into hope. "You mean, you're a doctor?"

Gooch shook his head again. "I've only been gone four years. I learned much though."

By then, the group had entered the infirmary. Gooch hurried over to Henry's side. Schwoz, feeling threatened (the infirmary was his domain after all), hurried after him.

"Ee has a concussion, two fractured ribs and . . ."

Gooch looked down at Schwoz and made a fluttery motion with his hands. "I must examine him myself. You're not a professional, and I must make sure you did not miss anything."

Schwoz folded his arms and pouted. "I have cured the great Green-Finger disease! I am ea professional!"

Gooch rolled his eyes. "I almost had to come out of hiding for that incident."

Schwoz stared. "You. . .heard of zhat? But. . .but how? "

The Indian man looked over him, unimpressed. "I used to watch all the security cameras here. It was easy to hack into the Man Cave feeds. I've been keeping an eye on all of you for a long time."

Charlotte was rather annoyed and a little angry. First off, to know that someone had been spying on them for over three years was a little unsettling. Second, there were so many times the team could have used help! Drex, the villians banding together, the Toddler's return, Henry's supposed terminal disease? Like, those had been serious incidences where they had needed support (OK, maybe not when Hypermotility had been mistaken as a disease, but it had LOOKED like they needed medical help!), and if Gooch had been watching the Man Cave, if he'd even been watching the NEWS, he would have known they needed it! But he'd never come. Until now. But right now, Henry took priority.

She spoke up before Schwoz could come up with a witty enough retort. (They would have been there all day, Schowz's retorts took a while to surface, and typically weren't that witty.) "Okay, we can catch up and settle scores LATER. Jasper and I are going to go out to the Man Cave and try to figure out how to handle Dr. Minyak. Gooch, examine Henry please. Schwoz, you can stay here and keep Henry's family stunned, but. . .Don't. Talk. To. Gooch. Gooch, don't talk to Schwoz! Do you two think you can handle that?"

Gooch frowned at Schwoz, but nodded and turned back to Henry. Schwoz stuck out his tongue at the other man's back, but then focused back on his task. . .while pulling a few worms out of his pocket.

Charlotte and Jasper hurried out of the room before another argument could start between Captain Man's two right hand men. They walked back toward the central room of the Man Cave, Jasper contemplating those worms. They were leftover from when Charlotte had run to get Schwoz from the park that morning. Back when Henry was dying. Was he still dying? Whatever was going on with Henry now, that morning felt like years ago.

As Jasper thought about it, the semi-normal life he'd led before he's discovered his friends' secret seemed so long ago, too. Ages ago. Eons ago. He looked over at Charlotte, noticing her anxiety. Charlotte typically handled strain well, but even she looked exhausted right now.

He smiled at her. "Listen, Charlotte, we'll make it through this. We've dealt with worse since we got involved with Henry's double life."

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm having a hard time thinking of anything worse at the moment."

Then she paused. "Okay, there was Drex. He was pretty bad. And almost getting stuck in Henry's dreams. That was pretty bad too."

Jasper chimed in. "And the time that diez leches cake almost melted when we were waiting for Henry to hurry up and get to his birthday party? Terrible!"

Charlotte snorted against her will as she went over to her moniter chair, as Jasper smiled, glad to get her to loosen up a little. She switched on the first screen, and the news came on. She made it so that the infirmary's TV screen began to play the news as well, and opened up the intercom.

"Hey, guys, listen to this while you're working and help us brainstorm."

Trent Overthunder and Mary Gaperman appeared on the screen, both looking much more somber than they usually were.

"Trent, would you like to tell our listeners, or should I?" Mary asked her partner.

Trent quickly shook his head. "No, Mary, you go ahead."

Charlotte and Jasper exchanged looks. This was unusually polite of the duo.

Mary gave a tragic sigh, and said, "Today, Swellveiw mourns the loss of one of its greatest heroes, Kid Danger."

Trent opened his mouth, prepared to interrupt her, but then shut it, surprised she was actually talking about the correct topic.

"Tomorrow there will be a memorial service for our brave hero at Swellview Park, led by the President of the Man Fans, Paula Makiato, to be held at 3:00. "

In the infirmary, Schwoz swore that Piper moved slightly and grunted.

" Um, Mary, " Trent interrupted. "I believe Miss Makiato is just the emergency president The regular president of the Man Fans, currently absent, is actually Piper Hart."

However, he didn't say it as rudely as usual. Charlotte wondered if Kid Danger's supposed 'death' had brought them together.

However, she hadn't turned on the computer to hear the news anchors talk about Henry's memorial.

"Oh my gosh, guys! I mean, I'm glad you're finally getting along, but seriously, can you talk about the neighborhood crisis right now? Like DOCTOR MINIAK?"

It was like the news casters read her mind.

Trent's face looked angry as he said, "Kid Danger's killer, Dr. Minyak, is still on the lose, after escaping from the police van transporting both he and his assistant Miss Cohort to Swellview Prison, and robbing the Swellview Bank."

Mary also looked furious. "Anyone sighting either of these two dangerous criminals are urged to inform the police at once. No matter how tempting it might be to exact revenge, the police are insisting no one approached the armed and extremely dangerous duo. This message is even more urgent as Captain Man has not been sighted since he approached Piper Hart about his sidekick's death. His mental state after his sidekick's death seems to be preventing him from taking action, leaving police on their own to defend our city."

For a moment, Charlotte took the opportunity to be seriously impressed with Mary's more extensive than usual vocabulary. Then she picked apart the key messages of the broadcast:

1\. Since their bank robbery, nothing serious had occured involving Dr. Minyak or Miss Cohort. So the city was momentarily safe.

2\. The entire city had just been alerted that both Captain Man and Kid Danger were out of the picture. So crime rates could pick up.

3\. Thankfully, the public seemed to be presenting a united front thanks to Kid Danger's "death" and they seemed more angry than afraid.

4\. Someone had noticed Piper wasn't around. She wasn't officially missing yet, but the team would need to figure something out.

5\. Captain Man had been connected with her disappearances. Now that was bad.

Meanwhile, the main thing Jasper had noticed in the broadcast was that Captain Man and Kid Danger, for once, couldn't save the day. So someone else would have to.

"Charlotte?" He asked. "Who's gonna protect the city now?"

Out of the whole list of things in Charlotte's head, this one was the easiest to straighten.

"That's easy. You are."

Jasper was taken aback.

"M. .. Wait, me?" he stuttered, pointing to himself. " You can't be serious!" Jasper might have had the occasional daydream of being a superhero, but unlike Halloween all those years ago, he had no doubt about his lack of capabilities.

Charlotte shrugged and grinned. Actually grinned. "Don't sound so worried. Not just you. I'll give it another shot." After her episode, when Henry thought she was replacing him all those years ago, Charlotte had had no dreams involving being a superhero. Kissing one, maybe. Ughh, where were these thoughts coming from? Anyway, she was willing to give it one more shot. For Henry.

Jasper, however, was at his breaking point. He stared, shocked at her, and clearly he'd been shocked one two many times. He collapsed to the floor for the second time that day.

Charlotte shook her head. "Yeah, now THAT's what I call superhero material."

 **A\N Wow. So many people have read this! Thanks guys! Special thanks for the reviews, they brighten my day. Hope you're enjoying it!**


End file.
